Cocytus Life
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Apanya yang rival, sekuat apapun Kiba berusaha, dia takkan pernah bisa melampaui Naruto. Ini bukan masalah jenius atau bukan. Ini hanya masalah ketidakadilan dan dinginnya takdir juga kesempatan. Mengandung Angst dalam takaran tinggi. Rated T karena blood. Full-Warning di dalam. One-sided KibaHina, NaruHina, Team 8 Friendship. COMPLETE. Enjoy. Please R&R and C&C.


**Cocytus Life**

**Naruto a fic**

**Kiba and Team 8 Tribute**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship**

**Warning: Blood, Gore, and minor Naruto-bashing if you really care that much**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto Uzumaki. Orang itu adalah sahabat Kiba dari kecil—pahlawan Konoha yang hebat, dan seorang Hokage.

Kiba Inuzuka. Dia adalah sahabat dari kecil Naruto—ninja pemburu yang menggunakan bantuan rekan bertaringnya, dan bukan siapa-siapa.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang suatu hari akan diwarisi klan Hyuuga dibawah kepemimpinannya. Gadis terdekat Kiba—mencintai dan merupakan pasangan dari sang Kage dari Konoha.

Kerap kali Kiba berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang paling cocok menduduki singgasana Kage Konoha. Menjadi seorang Hokage adalah cita-citanya. Namun dia tidak suka mengumbar-ngumbarnya. Dia hanya yakin, kalau bocah laki-laki yang selalu menang dalam permainan diantara teman-nya seperti Kiba adalah yang terbaik. Dan suatu hari nanti akan menjadi pemimpin desa karena merupakan pemimpin diantara gang-nya. Bukan Shikamaru yang pintar—dan juga bukan karena Sasuke yang keren. Apalagi Naruto yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Melainkan seorang anak kecil yang bisa menyatukan anak-anak lainnya. Menjadi pemimpin mereka dengan karismanya.

Tapi semua itu perlahan menghilang. Entah mengapa, terus sepanjang pertumbuhannya Kiba menjadi seperti kehilangan karismanya sama sekali. Menjadi 'anjing ninja' yang hanya pandai mengendus di belakang pantat seseorang berambut kuning yang tidak tahunya adalah merupakan putra Hokage keempat.

Kiba terus-terusan mengatakannya: 'Kalau bukan karena kentut keberuntungan Naruto waktu itu. apakah aku bisa menjadi lebih baik?'. Karena sejauh ia mengingatnya, dari saat itulah keberuntungan Kiba mengering. Tak ada satu hal yang bagus terjadi padanya. Dia _stag_ di tempatnya, tanpa bisa maju lagi. Kemampuannya juga berada di situ-situ saja, tanpa adanya perkembangan yang berarti. Shikamaru menjadi si jenius yang bisa memimpin Jounin lainnya—dan Sasuke, tidak hanya mempertahankan sisi kerennya di hadapan para gadis, dia juga merupakan ninja terbaik Konoha setelah peperangan. Apalagi Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan di mata seluruh penduduk desa ninja di dunia. Namun, Kiba. Tidak ada yang mengenal nama pemuda yang dulunya mengatur dan menyatukan anak-anak dibawah kepemimpinannya. Tidak ada lagi Kiba yang memiliki karisma sebagai pemimpin. Bahkan Kiba tidak tahu lagi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini sebagai ninja?

Apa seorang Inuzuka sepertiku memang hanya akan sampai sini saja? Apa aku tidak bisa maju lagi?

Dia membenci Naruto, sahabatnya. Dia membencinya lantaran keberuntungan dan kehangatan hidup perlahan-lahan menghampiri dan terus bertambah dari hari ke hari. Dia bukan lagi 'Naruto si bocah rubah', atau 'si monster'. Dia adalah pahlawan dunia. Kenapa dia selalu mendapatkan semuanya? Dan, kenapa aku harus kehilangan semuanya?

Naruto bahkan juga mendapatkan Hinata, gadis yang selama ini terus memikat perhatianku.

Aku memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kau setiap hari terus bersama seorang gadis manis dan lembut? Gadis yang dengan senyuman hangatnya saja dapat menentramkan hati. Selagi Kiba berusaha menjadi yang terkuat, dia juga berusaha memikat hati Hinata.

Namun, apa yang terjadi? Menjadi yang terkuat, gagal—begitupula mendapatkan hati Hinata.

Lagi-lagi karena Naruto. Dan Naruto seorang!

Paling tidak, biarkan aku mendapatkan Hinata. Jika saja aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak menjadi Hokage dalam untaian takdirku, tapi, paling tidak biarkan aku bersama Hinata. Itu saja. Tidak muluk-muluk.

Kiba tidak ingat apakah ia sadar sudah tidak bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari Naruto. Namun dia terus mengingati dirinya, bahwa apapun yang terjadi Hinata akan terus bersamanya, walau ia menjadi yang terlemah sekalipun.

Dia tidak mendapatkan keduanya. Bahkan tidak pernah mencicipinya sedikitpun.

Naruto adalah pria yang menjadi rivalnya, walau apapun itu artinya. Dia dicintai Konoha, pahlawan yang berharga. Kiba tak dicintai siapapun kecuali Akamaru. Apa bahkan Naruto menganggapnya sebagai rival juga? Ataukah itu hanya Kiba saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu?

Kiba cuma bisa tersenyum miris, meratapi dirinya. Apa yang dia punya? Klan? Keluarga?—Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi itu semua didapatkannya dengan sendirinya. Kiba tak memiliki pencapaian apapun, dia _mono_. Dia tak berkembang. Dia stagnat. Ia sadar itu, dan pada akhirnya, dia 'pun juga tersadar . . .

Hinata takkan bisa didapatkannya.

Kumplit sudah. Kehidupan penuh akan kesengsaraan tengah merayap mendekatinya. Siap mencekik Kiba untuk menikmati dirinya dalam hening . . .

"Kiba,"

Telinga sensitif Kiba bergidik. Itu suara Shino, Kiba tidak perlu menolehkan wajahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau minum-minum seperti ini?" lanjut tanya Shino dengan nada rendah.

Kiba mengernyit, memelototi sahabat satu timnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau menggangguku!" balasnya, menghardik. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan itu akan membuatku lebih baik!"

Akamaru mengeluarkan rengekan pelannya dari sebelah Shino. Semenjak Kiba menjauhkan dirinya dari desa, ia meninggalkan Akamaru dibawah perawatan kakaknya, Hana. "Akamaru merindukanmu." jelas Shino dengan singkat. "Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kalian berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Niat awal Kiba meninggalkan Akamaru adalah karena ia tidak ingin membiarkan partner paling setianya itu melihat dirinya seperti ini. Kiba nampak begitu menyedihkan. Botol-botol bir bergelimpangan seperti permukaan air disekitarnya terduduk menyender pada pohon. " . . . Akamaru," bisiknya, melirik si anjing. Kiba tahu raut Akamaru itu menampilkan raut yan gsama dengan yang dimiliki Kiba. BErtahun-tahun bersahabat dengannya, Kiba tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Kiba mengayunkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan sahabat karibnya yang satu itu untuk menghampirinya. "Kemari. Biarkan aku memelukmu."

Sekali lagi Akamaru mengeluarkan lengkingan rengekan pelan, selagi berjalan ke arah Kiba. Ia mengusapkan kepalanya di dada Kiba dengan kedekatan yang tak terpatri lagi keasliannya.

Mengelusnya untuk beberapa saat, Kiba membiarkan dirinya dijilati oleh Akamaru. Pipinya kini sedikit basah karena lidah si anjing. Kiba memeluk Akamaru semakin erat, kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuh si anjing. Kiba mengeluskan pipinya disana, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Shino.

Shino menyadari getaran pada kedua bahu Kiba. Tidak diperlukan kemampuan lebih untuk menebaknya, Shino membuang tatapannya sedikit ke padang rumput di tengah senja ini.

" . . . Aku merasa hanya memiliki kalian," Kiba semakin terisak. Suaranya serak oleh tangisan dan haru. Dia menyeruput ingusnya, menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Akamaru, Shino . . . Entah kenapa dunia yang biasanya kutinggali mengkhianatiku. Hanya meninggalkan kalian untuk kumiliki."

Akamaru semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Kiba, membiarkan si pemuda meneteskan air mata derasnya di tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku putus asa." Kiba meneruskan rengakan tangisnya, tidak membiarkan Shino mengintip wajahnya. "Aku dulu berpikir bahwa Naruto sangat menyedihkan. Menjadi orang yang dumusuhi lantaran bodoh dan tidak punya orang tua. Apakah jika saat itu aku tidak pernah menegurnya karena simpati, dan tidak pernah berteman dengannya seperti anak-anak lainnya . . . Apakah dia tetap bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

Dia terdiam, membiarkan dirinya terisak. Suara gagak yang memekikkan telinga menjadi jeda sebelum Shino berbicara. "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan saat ini, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan yang sudah lampau, Kiba."

"Aku terus-terusan dikalahkannya." lanjut Kiba, masih terisak. "Aku bahkan yakin dia sudah tidak melihatku lagi."

Shino memilih diam. Dia tidak punya jawaban untuk itu.

"Dan terlebih dari itu semua . . . ia bahkan merampas Hinata dari kita bertiga." suara Kiba berisi akan dendam yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Shino sekali lagi tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kenapa dia terus-terusan menjadi kuat dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan orang lain?" bisik Kiba, menggeram. "Apakah takdir tidak memihak kita?"

Setelah diam sejenak, Shino memutuskan untuk menjawab yang satu itu. "Tidak ada yang namanya takdir, Kiba. Dia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan mencoba memberikan yang terbaik."

" . . . Omong kosong, Shino." Kiba terdiam sebentar, nampaknya memikirkan jawaban Shino barusan. Dia memeluk Akamaru semakin erat. "Dia seharusnya menjadi orang yang tidak berguna sebagaimana dirinya yang dulu."

Kiba melepaskan Akamaru. Kedua matanya sudah mengering walau kelihatan masih sembak dan membengkak. Bisa dikarenakan efek mabuknya juga. Kiba mengelus kepala Akamaru dengan lembut, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Semuanya seharusnya seperti dulu. Karena, aku menyukai Naruto yang dulu. Humoris, bodoh—dan, dia orang yang baik. Dia yang sekarang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah lagi merasakan kehadiranku. Dia orang hebat. Tidak ada gunanya mengurusi ninja kacangan sepertiku."

"Kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang salah, Kiba." jelas Shino.

"Aku tahu kau juga memikirkan itu, Shino." selak Kiba, meliriknya. "Kita semua merasa tertinggal dan dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Dunia dan dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, tak pada kita. Tapi,"

Shino menatap wajah Kiba dari balik _shades_-nya. "Tapi, aku iri padamu karena tidak mempermasalahkan ini terlalu lama."

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik, Kiba."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" tanya Kiba. "Aku mencoba menjadi yang terbaik bagi desa! Aku juga mencoba yang terbaik agar bisa menjadi Hokage! Dan . . . aku mencoba yang terbaik ahar Hinata bisa melihatku. Sebentar saja. Paling tidak sampai dia mengerti perasaanku. Setelah itu, apapun yang dilakukannya, aku tidak akan keberatan. Paling tidak, dia tidak meninggalkanku dengan seluruh cinta yang kumiliki padanya."

Shino membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kita tetap sahabat Hinata. Apapun yang pernah kita lalui di masa lalu akan selalu menjadi memori yang takkan pernah terlupakan. Jika itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Hinata, kita tidak bisa melarangnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti itu sampai serasa muak." jawab Kiba. "Sampai mual perutku rasanya . . ."

"Cobalah untuk melepaskannya, Kiba. Tapi, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Kiba menoleh ke Shino, memberikannya perhatian penuh. "Jika Hinata adalah seseorang yang berarti bagimu, apa yang kau harapkan untuknya?"

"Tentu saja kebahagiaannya. Tidak ada yang kuinginkan selain kebahagiaan-" Kiba terpaku, kata-kata kuatnya terpotong. Akamaru mengeluskan hidungnya pada dagu Kiba yang terdiam. " . . . Ya, kebahagiaannya."

Shino mengangguk. Kiba kembali menatap wajah sahabatnya yang serba tertutup itu. "Apa menurutmu, Naruto bisa membahagiakannya—apa dia bisa melindunginya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya padamu, tapi aku yakin percaya pada Naruto."

Kiba akhirnya menyender di pohon, membiarkan napasnya terhembus sepenuhnya. Kiba meneruskan sapuan tangannya pada kepala Akamaru. "Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu sedikitpun, Shino. Terima kasih."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat." balas Shino, mengangguk pelan.

Kiba melepaskan Akamaru dan memerintahkannya berpaling ke sisi Shino. "Yaah, bagaimanapun juga hidup ini tidak akan lama. Menyesal terus-terusan tidak akan ada gunanya, kupikir . . ."

" . . . Apa yang akan kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak tahu. Setelah melakukan 'sesuatu', mungkin aku dan Akamaru akan berkelana besok." Kiba tersenyum panjang ke arah anjing setianya. "Kau mau ikut bersamaku, 'kan Akamaru? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan tempat yang tinggi, dan bukit yang nyaman untuk ditinggali."

"GUK GUK!" begitu riang, Akamaru melonjak.

Kiba tersenyum ramah ke arahnya, memperlihatkan taring-taing tajamnya. "He he, aku tahu." Kiba kembali meliaht Shino. "Shino, temani Akamaru pulang, ya. Aku ingin sendiri dulu."

"Kau ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'. Sesuatu seperti apa?" Shino dengan kemampuan deduksinya berusaha mencari tahu.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Hanya ingin mengecek satu hal lagi sebelum pergi."

Walau terdiam sebentar, larut di dalam pikirannya, Shino mengangguk mengerti. Dia berbalik bersama Akamaru ke arah ia datang tadi.

"Akamaru, Shino!" himbau Kiba dari belakang mereka. "Aku senang memilik kalian sebagai sahabatku. Terima kasih."

Senyumannya begitu jernih. Shino teringat akan senyuman riang yang selalu Kiba bagi bersama dengannya, Hinata, dan juga Akamaru. Akamaru menggongong dengan semangat, kelihatan sudah tidak sabar untuk berkelana esok hari dengan tuan setianya. Dan Shino tersenyum tipis, yang pastinya tidak akan pernah nampak oleh Kiba. "Aku juga, Kiba."

Malam kembali mendatangi desa Konoha. Di tengah-tengah euphoria pengangkatan Naruto menjadi Hokage, pasca peperangan empat tahun yang lalu, desa Konoha nampaknya akan terus-terusan mengadakan pesta selama tiga hari tiga malam. Tentu saja untuk merayakan naiknya sang pahlawan desa, Naruto Uzumaki.

Selepas dari pesta formal yang diadakan Tsunade, mantan Hokage kelima, Hinata Hyuuga meninggalkan sang ayah dan sepupunya yang jenius di aula. Ia, bersama dengan calon suaminya—pemuda yang selalu menjadi tambatan hati Hinata berjalan berdua di tengah cahaya remang-remang desa.

Mimpi Hinata akan segera menjadi nyata. Saat tangan itu akan terus memegangnya, memastikan dirinya untuk terus nyaman menjalani hidup. Oh, Naruto yang selalu dikaguminya. Bukan lantaran wajahnya yang tampan, tapi karena hatinya yang emas dan sebesar jagat raya. Sebagai seorang pria yang tidak menyerah, itu membuat Hinata untuk terus berjuang juga.

Tak ada satu hal 'pun di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Hinata sebahagia ini.

"Sudah saatnya, ya?" Naruto bertanya, melirik Hinata dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Akhirnya tiba juga mimpiku untuk menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat dari hokage lainnya."

Hinata mengangguk dengan manis, tersipu malu melihat pemuda yang terus dikaguminya. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi yang terbaik, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu sedikitpun."

"Terima kasih, Hinata." ucap Naruto, menghentikan langkahnya. "Jika saja daridulu aku mendengar suara dukunganmu,"

Hinata menggeleng, menghentikan kata-kata Naruto. Melihat wajah gadis yang selalu ada dibelakangnya, Naruto memeluknya dengan hangat. Menanamkan kecupan ringan di kening Hinata.

Sepasang shuriken melayang ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Tidak kehilangan kesigapannya, sang Kage menangkapnya dengan sela-sela jari tanpa kesulitan sediktpun. "Siapapun itu, keluar!"

Dari atas satu bangunan, sosok bertutupkan cadar serta pakaian lengkap shinobi menghalangi cahaya bulan. Bukan pakaian ala desa-desa aliansi ninja, namun sepertinya dia adalah ninja pelarian yang bergerak atas keinginannya sendiri. "Kau sudah berbuat salah karena menyerang desaku!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah ninja misterius.

Sosok itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik pinggang dan melemparkannya ke bawah. Bom asap! Naruto menutup hidung dan matanya dengan naiknya tirai asap ke langit-langit malam.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berusaha meraih tangan Hinata yang sayangnya tak pernah ia dapatkan.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata dibalik dekapan tangan sang ninja. Satu tangannya menutup mulut Hinata, dan tangan satunya lagi memegang kedua pergelangan Hinata.

"Apapun niatmu, aku perintahkan kau untuk melepaskannya sekarang!"

Warga desa perlahan-lahan membanjiri jalanan, berkumpul di belakang Naruto sang Hokage. Si ninja pelarian melangkah mundur. "Ikuti aku." seru sang ninja. Suaranya berat.

Dia melompat keluar dari gerbang desa, namun tangan Naruto menghentikannya. Sang Kage meraih dan menajtuhkannya ke tanah. Tepat setelah benturan terjadi ninjap elarian tersebut merasakan tubuh perempuan yang barusan disekapnya telah menghilang. Dia berdiri ke atas kedua kakinya, napasnya menderu. Dia melihat kalau perempuan itu sudah berada pada rangkulan aman Naruto.

"Jika masih menyayangi nyawamu, aku bermurah hati untuk melepaskanmu!" Naruto melepaskan Hinata, menggemertakkan tangannya satu sama lain. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Ninja pelarian itu bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Tubuhnya rendah, dan jari-jarinya terbuka lebar. "JAdi itu jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Lawan sang Kage itu berlari dengan rendah, meniru gerakan pemburu liar seperti serigala atau anjing. Ketika melihat itu, jantung Hinata entah mengapa terpompa dengan kuat. "N-Naruto-kun,"

Hinata meraih lengan kekasihnya. "J-jangan melawannya."

"Dia mencoba membahayakanmu. Aku tidak bisa diam saja, Hinata!" jawabnya. "Jika diteruskan dia akan membahayakan desa!"

Hinata nampak seperti akan menangis. Bibirnya melipat dengan pedih. "Kumohon . . . jangan . . ."

Naruto berbalik, selagi lawannya melompat dan siap menyerang 10 meter di belakang. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto 'pun melompat, membalas si penyerang. Mereka beradu pukul di udara untuk beberapa saat. Sabetan demi sabetan dilancarkan kuku-kuku tajam lawannya. Naruto menghalau dengan cukup mudah, dan memasukkan satu serangan dengkul kuatnya ke arah perut. Lawannya tertohok, terdiam di udara. Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya, memukul punggung si ninja pelarian hingga melayang dan menabrak tanah.

Sekali lagi Hinata merintih kesakitan. Jantungnya seperti ditusuk dengan jarum.

Dilain tempat, komplek Aburame pinggiran desa.

Denyut jantung Shino berdetak dengan kencang. Begitu kencang, dan membuat Shino khawatir. Dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Ada apa dan mau kemana kau, Shino?" tanya ayahnya.

" . . . Aku tidak tahu." membutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Shino untuk mengembalikan denyut jantungnya ke sedia kala. Dia beranjak keluar rumah, dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Hinata memompa napasnya, berlari ke arah Naruto yang tengah membuat Rasengan dengan satu tangannya. "Naruto-kun! Hentikan!" matanya sudah mengalirkan derasnya berlian berkedok air. Tangisannya tak terperi lagi.

"Jangan pernah mengusik perdamaian lagi!" Naruto yang melihat raut kecemasan pada wajah Hinata, mengecilkan ukuran Rasengan-nya. "Dan jangan sekali-sekali mencoba mneyerang Hinata!"

Terdengar bunyi pusaran angin yang keras di udara. Si ninja pelarian terbawa ledakan setengah ukuran standar Rasengan ke arah gerbang desa, menghancurkannya menjadi puing.

Ninja tersebut terdiam, terbaring tidak berdaya di atas tanah. Setelah sepersekian detik, mungkin ia berusaha meraih kesadarannya, ninja tersebut terbatuk-batuk. Cadar coklat yang dikenakannya telah merah berlumuran darah segar. Daerah disekitar lehernya juga sudah memerah akan darah yang mengalir dari mulut. Sementara perutnya terluka parah, dan kelihatan hancur.

Masih mendengar sosok itu terbatuk-batuk dan meringis kesakitan, Naruto dan Hinata menghampirinya dengan perlahan.

Ninja itu menangis sambil terus terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Kedua matanya memicing, solah menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Naruto melayangkan tangannya, dan menarik cadar tersebut. Jika apa yang ia lihat menghentikan napasnya, apa yang Hinata lihat saat ini menghentikan detak jantungnya.

"K-Kiba?" tidak bisa mempercayainya sama sekali, suara Naruto keluar seperti hembusan angin malam.

Hinata terjatuh ke atas tanah, terduduk, membanjiri air matanya. "K-Kiba-kun," suaranya berdengung, diakibatkan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba?" Naruto menggeleng tak percaya. "K-kenapa kau menyerang Hinata?"

Kiba yang masih menangis, masih memuntahkan darah sambil menahan rasa sakit meraih kerah baju Naruto. "Kau . . . Kau bisa menjaganya, Naruto. Terima kasih . . ."

Tangan Kiba terlepas dari kerahnya, terjatuh menghempas tanah. Tak ada lagi tangisan, tak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ini adalah akhirnya . . .

Kedua mata Naruto terbelakak membesar. "A-apa yang kulakukan—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KIBA!"

"Aku terlambat." suara tenang memecah keheningan dari ramai-ramai penduduk yang berdiri sejauh ratusan meter di belakang mereka.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Shino?" tanya Naruto. Hinata, masih menangis dengan hebat, meraih kain baju bagian pergelangan Kiba, dan mengguncangnya.

"Kiba-kun . . . jawab aku, Kiba-kun . . ." ujar Hinata, terus mengulangnya.

Shino mengeluarkan serangganya. Dia menerbangkan para serangga, melilit tubuh Kiba hingga melayang di udara.

Sekali lagi Naruto bertanya, "Apa maksud dari ini semua, Shino!"

Seekor anjing berlari dengan cepat dari keraamaian. Dia melompat dan menggigit lengan Naruto yang berusaha meraih tubuh Kiba untuk penjelasan dari Shino.

Hinata dan Shino terkejut melihat tubuh besar Akamaru menggigit Naruto tanpa ampun. Seperti seekor pemburu yang kelaparan dan mengharapkan makanan.

Naruto melompat mundur, mengelus tangannya. Dia meringis kesakitan. "Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!"

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi!" Kakashi Hatake, beserta beberapa Jounin berlari dari arah kerumunan juga, berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

Akamaru menggonggong dengan liar, meronta-ronta ke arah Naruto. Namun ia tidak menyerang. Dia nampak seolah ingin meneriakkan sesuatu, dan membiarkan Naruto mengetahuinya.

"Shino!" Naruto berseru.

"Kiba hanya melakukan hal terakhir yang harus dipastikannya." Shino merunduk. "Dia bilang dia ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'. Tapi, aku yakin dia hanya ingin 'terlepas' . . ."

Shino merunduk dan bahunya mulai bergetar. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Seumur-umur tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang melihat Shino meneteskan air matanya. Termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Namun sekarang, semua orang melihatnya secara bersama-sama. Dia menunjukkan dengan jelas: bagaimana sakitnyakah kehidupan dingin yang dimiliki Kiba. Dari balik shades-nya, Shino meneteskan air matanya. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya denga menggigit bibir, namun tak berguna. Air matanya tak mau berhenti. "Sudah cukup semua ketidakadilan yang dia terima. Dia sudah terlepas dari belenggunya. Kiba sudah bebas."

Seperti yang biasa Naruto katakan mengenai Shino: dia orang yang gaya berbicaranya tidak bisa dimengerti. Sementara Hinata masih bersujud di tanah, menutup kedua matanya dengan kuat menggunakan kedua tangan sekaligus. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, tak bisa menghtnikan isakannya.

Serangga Shino kembali ke balik kemeja jaket panjangnya. Kini Kiba sudah berada di atas kedua pangkuan lengan Shino. "Aku akan mewakilkan pesannya untukmu, Naruto. Tolong jaga Hinata, dan buat dia bahagia selalu."

Shino berbalik, dan dengan geraman kuat, Akamaru mengikutinya keluar gerbang desa. "Kau mau kemana, Shino!" seru Kakashi. "Kau sadar jika keluar desa tanpa ijin, kau akan dicap sebagai Missing-nin."

Shino berhenti, membalikkan sedikit wajahnya. "'Tempat yang tinggi, dan bukit yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.'" ia mengutip kata-kata mendiang Kiba. "Disana adalah tempat peristirahatan Kiba. Aku akan disana. Bersama sahabat terbaikku yang takkan pernah tergantikan."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Udara pagi yang dapat dihirup di tempat tinggi selalu menjadi favorit Hinata. Sementara bukit adalah tempat favorit Kiba untuk bermain bersama Akamaru, dan Shino untuk mengamati berbagai macam serangga dan bunga-bunga.

Hingga detik ini, Hinata tak menyadari bahwa ikatan mereka berempat sudah melebihi dari apa yang dinamakan sahabat. Hari-hari yang lama mendatangi pikiran Hinata seperti sebuah ledakan yang datang dari masa lalu. 'Tempat yang tinggi, dan bukit yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.'

Hinata, walau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Kiba sebagai orang yang dicintainya, dia tahu kalau Kiba adalah seseorang yang kuat dan bersedia melindunginya dari serangan sekuat apapun. Kiba Inuzuka dari Konoha sudah mati. Hinata hanya ingin percaya kalau Kiba Inuzuka-nya masih seperti dulu: lelaki kuat yang masih bisa tersenyum walau perutnya tertusuk ataupun terluka . . .

Bahwa dia masih dapat tersenyum riang esok harinya.

'Tempat yang tinggi, dan bukit yang nyaman untuk ditinggali.'—Aku kesana.

* * *

A/N: Ending fic ini saya biarkan Open. Saya membiarkan para readers membayangkannya sendiri. Jika Kiba mati, that's okay. Bila Kiba masih hidup, that's okay as well. Review, Critics, and Comments are always welcome. Fic ini juga tidak menutup sequel. Tapi, saya pikir fic ini sudah cukup diselesaikan disini. Jadu saya benar-benar ingin dengar pendapat kalian :) Sampai bertemu lagi.

Moment fave: Shino meneteskan air mata.

Fic What Heroes Deserve akan di-update juga dengan segera. Ditunggu oke limunnya? ;)


End file.
